P.I.X.A.L. (Relationships)
These are the relationships of P.I.X.A.L., the current Samurai X. Family Cyrus Borg P.I.X.A.L. was created by Borg to be his personal assistant. After the events of Rebooted, P.I.X.A.L. wanted to be with Zane, and Borg said that he would not interfere with it. After being installed into Zane's systems, P.I.X.A.L. most likely remained in contact with him. As Samurai X, P.I.X.A.L. was determined to save her creator from the Time Twins and their Vermillion horde. She was successful in her mission and stood by his side, as the Ninja defeated their foes. Borg most likely did not know P.I.X.A.L. was his savior at the time. P.I.X.A.L. was distraught when Borg was found frozen by the Oni, and a statement by Nya referring to Borg as P.I.X.A.L.'s father indicates that both the Ninja and P.I.X.A.L. sees Borg as such. Love Interest Zane Zane first encountered P.I.X.A.L. when he and the other Ninja arrived at Cyrus Borg's building and he felt an attraction towards her and she was confused by his functioning. During the conflict with The Overlord, P.I.X.A.L. accompanied and soon broke free from her basic programming to help Zane. Her actions brought time for the Ninja, though her power source caused her to shut down, to Zane's sadness. However, she would be given half of Zane's power source to save her and would begin to feel human emotions with both saying the other was vital to them. Indeed, they would often come to the other's aid on many occasions after the Cryptor and the Nindroids attack. Their attraction was noted by a few characters such as Edna, Nya, and Kai, who all expressed happiness at Zane having found someone so special to him. When Zane sacrificed himself, P.I.X.A.L. was the one who took his death notably hard, to the point where she didn't attend his funeral. Because of this, she would be the first person to see him reconstruct himself in a new updated body, and smiled greatly when he revealed his presence to her in the Borg Industries computers by asking if they were now compatible. In between Seasons 3 and 4, the two were captured by Ronin and brought to Chen, who held them prisoner on his secluded island to draw out the other Ninja. In the early stages of the fourth season, Zane in his imprison state was amnesiac, and it was P.I.X.A.L. who guided him back to his memories while telling him she was a friend. The return of his memory is signaled by Zane asking P.I.X.A.L. if they are compatible, which she affirms. When Zane broke out, he was disheartened to learn that P.I.X.A.L. had been dismantled. Despite P.I.X.A.L.'s urging to leave without her, he refused to abandon her, placing her memory card into his own system and allowing her to continue the journey with him—audible only as a voice inside his head, and visible in his field of vision as a small image on a screen. It was P.I.X.A.L. who helped Zane in conquering his fears and unlocking his dragon. P.I.X.A.L. would continue offering aid to Zane in his later fights such as with Morro. During Skybound, when Zane came face to face with Nadakhan, P.I.X.A.L. tried to warn him of the consequence, but he ignored her warning. He came to regret his choice when Nadakhan removed her from his processor, which left him distraught at the thought of living without her and forced him to make his last wish for it to go away. Due to Jay's last wish, Zane was reunited with P.I.X.A.L., and would continue to ask for her input in later adventures. In Season 7: The Hands of Time, when an attack by the Time Twins put Zane offline, P.I.X.A.L. expresses worry, and tries to wake him. When Zane was reactivated by Nya, he was confused by P.I.X.A.L. not responding to him, and became sad as he realized he was alone. He overcame this grief in Season 8: Sons of Garmadon, as she soon returned to him. He was later shocked to see her in her new samurai gear and learn she was the new Samurai X, the vigilante hero. P.I.X.A.L. spoke to Zane where she asked him if he was upset that that she was no longer in his head. To her surprise, Zane stated said he likes seeing her with a body again and told P.I.X.A.L. that he was fine with her being Samurai X as it made her happy, which left her touched as they promised to be honest and not to keep secrets from each other. In "Big Trouble, Little Ninjago," P.I.X.A.L. was under the impression that Zane was dead and was sad at his loss. She was unaware he was transported to another realm. In "Firstbourne," P.I.X.A.L. is sad with losing her companion and wants to honor his memory by continuing to fight. However, she learns that he was instead teleported to somewhere after she and the others find a piece of a leaf for traveler's tea and was happy Zane was still alive. In "Green Destiny," P.I.X.A.L. hears that Zane and the Ninja have returned and breaks out of custody to see him again. She is reunited with him and they hug after peace is restored to Ninjago. After the conflict, they hold hands at the celebration. After Zane's sacrifice to defeat Aspheera in "Vengeance is Mine!," she was very devastated to lose him again and broke down at his fate. During "A Cold Goodbye," P.I.X.A.L. has a nightmare of Zane's fate before waking up screaming and looking at a portrait of them together. She spoke with the Ninja on the loss, before a frantic Wu came in and told her Zane was still alive. P.I.X.A.L. was surprised, but overjoyed to learn that her companion was okay but worried about the dangers of the Never-Realm. In "The Kaiju Protocol," she tells Wu to inform Zane that she loves him if she fails to defeat The Preeminent, admitting how much she valued Zane. During "Awakenings," the ninja found Zane and returned home, with her giving him a big hug in their reunion. Friends Ninja The Ninja were accepting of her and supported Zane's affections to her in Season 3. During Season 4, they were amazed that P.I.X.A.L. is now integrated in Zane's system and helped them with strategies. Since she was installed in Zane's system, P.I.X.A.L. started working with the Ninja, even though she could not fight with them. In "Dead Man's Squall," P.I.X.A.L. revealed her status as Samurai X as they were surprised at this. While being controlled, she fought the Ninja, winning the battle and destroying one of the Bounty's engines. After regaining control, P.I.X.A.L. officially joined the team as Samurai X and promised to devote herself to the work of protecting Ninjago alongside them. In "Big Trouble, Little Ninjago," P.I.X.A.L. was under the impression that her friends were dead and was sad at their loss. She was unaware they were transported to another realm. In "Firstbourne," P.I.X.A.L. continues to help Lloyd and the others but is sad about losing her other friends. However, she learns that they were instead teleported to somewhere after she and the other find a piece of a leaf for traveler's tea. During "The Gilded Path," P.I.X.A.L. continued fighting by the remaining Ninjas' side when they were attacked by Garmadon. When Garmadon was attempting to crush Lloyd's group, she intervened on her friends' behalf. Her interference had allowed Lloyd's group to escape the enemy, even though she was captured by their enemies. In "Green Destiny," while imprisoned P.I.X.A.L. hears that the rest of the Ninja have returned and was happy to hear this before she breaks out of custody to see them again. She offers them aid in taking down the Colossus and celebrates peace being restored to the city with her friends. In "A Cold Goodbye," after she wakes up from a nightmare about Zane’s supposed to death they comfort her about their loss until Wu comes in and reveal Zane is alive. She later helps them in detaining their master and traveling to the Never-Realm but concerned after she hears the danger of the area. During "Awakenings," she was elated with them returning home with Zane. Wu She and the old master get along and show themselves to be friends. They first meet in Season 3 and faintly acquainted after that. In Season 7, she is informed of the Ninja that Wu has become an infant and agreed with Zane's theory of him returning to his proper age. During "A Cold Goodbye," P.I.X.A.L. learns from frantic Wu that Zane was still alive. P.I.X.A.L. was surprised, but overjoyed to learn that her companion was okay but worried about the dangers of the Never-Realm. When Wu forbade the Ninja from trying to go there, she helped the Ninja in stealing the Scrolls of Forbidden Spinjitzu from him after tying him up. During "The Kaiju Protocol," she and Wu try to open a portal to the Never-Realm to retrieve the Ninja. However their actions end up releasing the Preeminent, which proceeds to attack the city. While P.I.X.A.L goes to stop the creature, Wu stays behind to open a portal to the Departed Realm. When she is overwhelmed by the beast she was also using drastic measures, as Wu tries to warn her of the danger of what could happen but after she defeats the creature he is a relieved. The pair then proceed to regain hope on rescuing the Ninja. During "Awakenings," she alerts him of a portal opening and they watch as the Ninja return home. Category:Character Relationship Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:2017 Category:2018 Category:2019 Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Rebooted Category:The Tournament of Elements Category:Possession Category:Skybound Category:The Hands of Time Category:Day of the Departed Category:Sons of Garmadon Category:Hunted Category:March of the Oni Category:Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu